


you got me...flowers...

by avalonlights



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Emotional Constipation, Flowers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Gestures, dorky lover boy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonlights/pseuds/avalonlights
Summary: Steve is a romantic. Billy is...embarassed.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 28
Kudos: 112
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	you got me...flowers...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awrble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awrble/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@avalonlights](http://avalonlights.tumblr.com/), probably crying about Billy or Harringrove. <3


End file.
